


Going In A Niam Direction

by Raventyler5895



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fetus Niam, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam Horayne, Past Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, danielle peazer - Freeform, fetus larry, larry stylinson - Freeform, niam is real, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventyler5895/pseuds/Raventyler5895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne falls for Niall Horan hard. Liam goes through many trials and tribulations to show Niall how he feels. Harry, Louis, and Zayn are along for the ride, helping in any way they can.</p><p>There is a lot of Niam, a little bit of Larry... what more could you ask for?</p><p>I did not in any way, shape, or form write this. Nialler, one of my best friends, did a few years ago. So, don't blame me for the weirdness or mistakes!</p><p>Enjoy the Niam madness.<br/>-Raventyler5895</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments

I stepped out of the elevator taking a left towards my hotel room and dug in my pocket for the key card. When I had finally found it and was about to slip it into the slot the door shot open with the eager face of Niall Horan. His blonde hair swept across his face as he jumped up and down. He always made the depressive feelings dissipate into warm happy thoughts.

He grabbed my arm and rushed me inside and threw me a warm towel. I was still damp from the walk I had taken in the rain without my coat. In hind sight it hadn't been my greatest idea. I clumsily caught the weightless cloth, took off my shirt and wiped myself down. Niall walked back into the room with warm trousers. I hadn't even noticed him leave the room.

I stripped my old trousers down to the ground and stepped out of them. I reached my hands out for the new trousers but they weren't there. I looked up and saw Niall in a blushed daze. My face turned an instant red. I felt my boxers getting tighter. I ripped the trousers out of his hands and dressed myself. Niall mumbled a slight 'Sorry Liam'. I just waved it off.

I became increasingly aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Niall's gaze on my abs drifted up into my eyes. His eyes melted my heart. I wanted him so much.

"So what'd you do in town?" Niall finally muttered out. I had never seen him like this. He usually had a huge smile on his face whether he was happy or not. This was a side to Niall I had never seen and wasn't comfortable trying to confront.

"I just went out for a walk, to think." I replied with a smile. He smiled back.

I heard running footsteps out in the hall followed by a girly streak. Another set of feet ran after the first ones. Me and Niall walked to the door and opened it.

What we saw was a normal thing for most our hotel visits. Harry was running up the hall completely in the buff. His dong slinging around as he ran away from Louis. Louis was also completely nude. Harry ran towards the stairs leading to the lobby and jumped down them. Louis followed right after him.

Niall's laugh rang out through the hall way. It was the most perfect laugh. I don't know if you can be jealous of someone else's laugh, but if you could everyone would be. I laughed too. Not at Harry and Louis but at Niall. Whenever Niall was happy, I was happy.

We shut the door and Niall ran over to the couch turning on the TV. I walked slowly towards the couch and plopped down on it. I got ready to shut my eyes when Niall jumped on me. "What do you want to do?" Niall asked with his Irish accent emanating out of him. It only made him more and more beautiful.

I really only wanted one thing, and that was Niall. THAT was what I wanted to do. Niall. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon." I don't know." I groaned. My pants where getting tighter as Niall rolled over my lap and I was sure he'd notice.

"Liam!" He moaned. This made my crouch problem worse. Him moaning my name. I know it was two totally different situations but still.

"Where's Zayn?" I wondered aloud.

"He's probably getting it in with some whore like he does every night, and don't try and change the subject!" Niall yelled playfully.

"I wish I was getting it in." I grumbled. Niall stopped in his tracks. His delighted face became somber. I thought I was about to make him cry so I grabbed him and I hugged him. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I looked down into his beautiful shiny eyes.

"You know I love you." The words had slipped out of my mouth and it was too late. Niall's eyes widened. The pureness of joy had returned to his eyes.

"I love you too Liam." Niall said in the most beautiful way. He said everything with perfection.

I moved in closer and kissed him. At first it was a soft perfect movie kiss. But I wanted more. The kiss soon grew in heat. I pushed harder with more force. I pushed my tongue to his lips asking for entrance. Entrance was granted. My tongue wrapped around his and we fought for dominance. I won.

My tongue explored his wet perfect mouth. Although the kisses were passionate they weren't as sloppy as you'd think. They were perfect. He was perfect.

I worked my mouth down to his jaw kissing and biting. I licked the edges of his jaw and went down to his neck. I nibbled on him. I bit down in one spot then licked it.

"Liam!" Niall moaned harshly. Out of pain or pleasure I didn't care I just knew that tonight, this young Irish twink was mine. I licked around that spot for a while. A pleasing growl came from Niall the more I pushed at it.

I pulled Niall off the couch and he wrapped his arms and legs around me. I walked, with Niall draped around me as he now bit at my ear, into our shared master bedroom. I threw him onto the bed. I shut the door and turned the lights off.


	2. Up All Night

I turned to the younger blonde boy, walked over to him and crawled on the bed over top of him. I slid his shirt off of him and threw it to the ground. I rubbed my hand across his abs. I leaned down and kissed all over him. First his face. I worked my way down to his neck and kissed him in the spot from earlier. He let out a harsh groan. I worked that spot just a little longer.   
I licked a path towards his chest. I bit on his right nipple while working his left one with my hand. I kissed all over his chest and kissed down to his stomach. The young Irish teen’s moans echoed through the dimly lit room. My face was now over his crotch.  I looked up at Niall’s pleading face, and then continued.   
I stood up and pulled his pants off and threw them to the floor with his shirt. Niall’s boxers. Enough said, but I’ll continue. I saw the raised area through the little bit of clothing he actually had on that etched out his manhood. I slid back onto the bed. I stared at him and he stared back.   
When I finally got my courage up I took the lining of his boxers and ripped them down. I froze. I was suddenly aware I was about to have sex with Niall Horan. My fellow band mate, my best friend! I looked down at what I had just revealed. I now had a large motivation to keep going.   
Niall’s trouser snake was at a full length of seven and a half inches. I kissed the head and I heard a pleasing groan come from Niall’s throat. I then licked his dick head to base. He shuddered. I took a deep breath and slipped him into my mouth playing with his balls all the while. I swirled my tongue around the tip.   
I tried to go deeper but my gag reflexes started to react. I only had him half way in but continued to suck him off. His fingers intertwined my hair as he face fucked me. He thrusted his hips, wanting more. I didn’t care if I choked to death I was going to give Niall Horan what he wanted. I pushed my mouth forward. His dick protruded the back of my throat making me want to choke. But I was almost to his base so I kept going.   
Soon enough I was deep-throating him. In front of my face was his slightly shaven brown pubic hair. I felt his manhood inside my mouth harden even more and his balls retracting. I knew he was close. I shoved his head farther into my throat.   
This threw him over the edge. “LIAM!” Niall moaned. I thought he was going to wake up the whole hotel. I didn’t care if he did. If he was happy, I was happy. Warmness hit the back of my throat as Niall pushed my head farther towards him and pushed his waist farther in. My mouth filled with Niall’s liquid joy. I tried to swallow as fast as he came but it was too much. His liquid dribbled down my mouth.   
When he was done I pulled away and leaned forward to kiss Niall. Although I had a mouthful of his own fluids he kissed me anyways. He was too tired to fight for dominance now so by default I took over. I swallowed a mixture of his cum and saliva.   
I pulled away for a second, to pant. His breathing was a mixture of joy and roughness. His breath was heavy against my face. “Your turn.” He slurred out. I gave him a kiss on the lips and then on his chest. I proceeded to jump off the bed and pulled my pants and boxers down. I was completely naked. I walked to my duffle bag bent over and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for. I small plastic jar filled with lube.   
I turned back and Niall’s eyes widened when he saw what I had. I grinned wildly. Niall, although scared, turned over in obligation. I stuck my fingers into the jar and got a gob of lube out. I first rubbed it on the outer edges on Niall’s bum and then rubbed it on my eight inch hard-on.    
I resumed to stick one finger into Niall’s bum hole. He groaned out of more pain than pleasure. I let him adjust and then continued with another finger. He was practically about to scream but he suppressed it to a moan. I pulled out both fingers and lined my dick to his hole. I pushed my waist forward towards him.   
The head of my dick slid into his bum with no ease. Niall whimpered and now had tears running down his face. “Do you need me to stop?” I asked him as I rubbed his back.   
“No.” He whispered through a raspy voice and a sniffle. He told me to continue so I did. I pushed another inch through and Niall let out a slight cry. I stopped for a second and then continued. Three inches in. Four. Five. Six. Niall shouted out and just sat there. I felt so bad. He was so tight and although I wanted to continue I was willing to stop completely if it put him out of his misery.   
Unexpectedly, after a good five minutes, Niall slammed himself backwards so he was completely filled. He started to rock back and forth on my penis. We both moaned when he came all the way to the tip and then slammed himself back down. I couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed his hips and took control.   
I started thrusting in and out of Niall, leaning over all the while biting as his neck. My hips moving faster and faster the hungrier I got for his body. I pulled out completely and slammed back into him. We screamed in unison. I out of pleasure him out of pain.   
I was going in and out in and out when I hit a spot inside of him that almost threw me over the edge. I pushed farther inside every time I reentered him. I hit the spot just a few more times feeling everything below my waist weakening. Pure pleasure ran throughout my body. Mostly from my waist to my knees but every part of me was happy.   
I pushed in one more time and moaned my way over the brink. “NIALL! I-I-I’m coming!” I shot inside of him with full force. When I had emptied my load into Niall I collapsed on top of him. Both of us panting harder than ever.  After a few minutes of hard breathing I pulled out. I rolled off of Niall and got under the covers.   
He followed my lead and lay beside me. He crawled on top of me and cuddled into my arms. I felt the warmth of his skin against mine. I wanna stay up all night like this but, I kissed his forehead told him good night and drifted off into unconsciousness.


	3. Everything About You

I awoke to a knock on the door, though I didn’t move. I heard the soft breath of a younger boy beside me. My hand lay upon his chest. His skin touching my skin, he was so warm.   
Another knock came from the door. “Liam! Niall!” It was Harry. “Come in!” I yelled without thinking. The door barged open with Harry in only his boxers. I hit Niall to wake him up. He made a snorting sound then said, “Is breakfast ready?   
“Are you two naked?” Harry asked. He looked to the ground and saw our clothing lying together on the ground, “Wait! What did you do last night?”   
“Nothing.” I said. “You sleep naked all the time; we decided we’d try it.” Harry looked at us suspiciously.   
Niall still hadn’t woken completely up. “Harry!” Louis yelled coming around the corner in his sweats. “Look at what-“Louis stopped and saw the clothes on the ground.” Are you two naked?”   
“Yea.” Niall managed to make out.   
“Okay. Harry! They have doughnuts for breakfast here!” Louis said between a mouths full of his doughnut. I had never seen Niall move so fast. The covers were off and he was running towards the door without his clothes. He went so quickly that the sheets were blown off of me and there I lay totally nude.   
Harry jumped on me and pinned me down. I would’ve easily got out of it had Louis not joined in. But he did. “What’d you two do last night?” I found myself getting hard around the waist area. “Yea come on tell us.” Louis taunted.   
I looked to the door to see if I could escape. But Niall had just walked in with three dozen doughnuts, oblivious to my situation. He sat back down on the bed and offered me one. He was still totally naked. I stopped caring about Louis and Harry. I just starred at Niall. Even when he was eating he was perfectly beautiful.   
Harry jumped up, “You did do him!” He was looking at me and pointing at Niall.   
Niall smiled with food all in his mouth. “Or maybe I did him.” Louis started choking on his breakfast. He spit it out into the room’s trashcan. Niall’s mouth dropped, “Don’t just waste food like that!”   
I rolled over and kissed Niall on the lips. Louis and Harrys jaws dropped. I tasted the sweet powdered dough on my lips. I pulled Niall into a cuddle. “I forgot to ask, was there a reason you woke us up?” I asked Harry   
“Uh, oh yea! Its 7:30 and we have sound check at 8.” Harry stumbled on his words.   
“No you dumbass! It’s 7:50!” I looked at the alarm clock beside me. I jumped up and grabbed some clothes.   
“You two go get Zayn. We’ll get dressed and meet you down stairs in five.” I said to Harry and Louis. As I put on my clothes I watched Niall do the same. I wish we could have just one more hour alone.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
“So, what do you want to do for the next couple hours?” Niall asked playfully.   
‘You.’ I thought but decided against saying it, “Harry said there’s a fair tonight.”   
“Yea but that’s later, what do you want to do nooow?” Niall nudged on me while we walked down the sidewalk towards the beach.  Niall’s hand was swinging around out of his impossible control over his boredom. His hand swung by and bumped into my hand. He instantly stopped jumping around and froze. His face turned an almost solid pink. I entwined my fingers around his. He turned a darker shade of rose.   
I smiled and kept walking. “So are you ready for the concert?” I asked. But of course he was, he always was. I was just making small chat with Niall.   
“Yea.” He said half whispering half murmuring. I kind of liked the ‘in love’ Niall but I really missed my peppy leprechaun. Soon enough we were at the beach. It was a semi cloudy day so not many people roamed over the sandy shores.   
“Want to go over to the boardwalk?” I asked him.   
“Yes!” He yelled in overexcitement. He had never been on one and I had always promised to take him on one. It was just a boardwalk though. I clamped down on his hand and ran dragging him behind. He soon gathered himself and was running about as fast as me.   
We soon stepped onto the long wooden pathway. There were a few men fishing off the dock and others eating at some tables set around. Some girls eating there fish and chips started staring at us. I soon became aware of my hand touching Niall’s. I instantly pulled away when I noticed a few of the girls pulling out there phones. Niall looked at me a little hurt.   
I grabbed his wrist and I pulled him to the end of the boardwalk were no one seemed to want to be. It looked like people were miles away. The cloudy sky from earlier hard turned darker and you could see rain off in the distance.   
“What was that about Liam?” Niall’s hurt expression was worse. It broke my heart.   
“Look we haven’t talked about public display of… well us.” I told him as easily as possible. Tears were welling up in his eyes. “Look I want to but we need to talk to Simon first, I promise that I love you and I want to be able to-“A tear dropped down his face so I took action. I grabbed Niall’s hips and grinded them into mine. I leaned passionately until our lips connected.   
At first Niall was reluctant to join in but soon his jaw came to life and worked my lips. It was a forcefulness I hadn’t felt in him, maybe it came from pain. We were in a heated make out session when I felt a drop of water hit my skin. I looked down at my wrist at the bead of liquid formed there. I looked up at the opening clouds.   
I continued to kiss him despite the rain. I loved him. I was in love with Niall Horan. It was everything about him. From the way that we touched, to the way that he kissed on me.   
A shiver went down Niall’s spine. The rain was coming worse and worse, and soon it was pouring. Niall’s hair was drenched and it made him all the cuter. He shook his mop of a head and grabbed my hand. I pulled him back though I had other things in mind. I picked him up bridal style and started running back to the hotel.   
Niall laughed so hard he was crying (unless that was just rain but I’m pretty sure he was crying). He lifted up and kissed me on the cheek. “I love you.” He whispered into my ear.


	4. Stole My Heart

I ran into the lobby soaking wet with Niall right behind. We had just got back from the concert. Niall pressed the up button on the elevator and we walked hand in hand. I pressed floor 19 and awaited our assent. I couldn’t hold it in any longer; I pulled Niall into my embrace and kissed him.   
We sat there for a good minute just kissing. Not making out but kissing. The type of kiss that you only saw in movies. The kiss that makes a girls foot pop (in this case Niall’s). We stayed lips against lips until we heard the ding of the elevator door and a girl’s streak. I looked up in panic and saw two girls staring at us. This wasn’t even our floor. Me and Niall stared at the girls and they stared back in complete silence until the door shut. Niall busted into laughter when we started going back up. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.   
When we were finally on the right floor Niall rushed out and opened the door ushering me into our suite. I laughed at him and grabbed him by the hand and led him in. I was worn out. It had been a long day of up and down emotions. I walked into our room and took off my shirt and pants and got under the covers. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Niall followed and stripped of his clothes and hopped into bed.   
He cuddled on top of me his head burrowed into my chest and fell asleep. I kissed the top of his head said, “I love you too,” and drifted off to sleep.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
I opened my eyes to find that the Irish cutie that had been on my chest only hours before was missing. I rolled over to see if he was beside me but he wasn’t. I sat up got out of the bed and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and my basketball shorts. I walked into the living room but still no Niall, so I decided to just continue with my morning routine.   
I walked into the shower room and turned on the shower. I stepped into the bath feeling a spray of warm water hit my face and body. This was where I always thought about life but the gut wrench of where Niall was had ahold of me so I couldn’t think straight. I continued to wash up. I turned off the water and stepped out the tub grabbing my towel.   
I wiped myself down and put my boxers and shorts on. I walked into the kitchen and didn’t find Niall. If Niall wasn’t in the kitchen he didn’t exist. I grabbed myself a soda, grabbed my key cards and walked out the door. I took a left towards the end of the hall to Harry and Louis’ room. I picked out the key card for their room and opened the door. I took a sip of my soda and walked into their room knowing they’d still be asleep.   
What I came across was odd. Louis and Harry where under the covers siting up right turning their bed into a tent. I pulled the covers off of their heads. They were playing cards completely naked. Harry laid down a six and yelled out, “PEPPERONI!!” He continued to stand up, grabbed his dick and hit Louis in the face as hard as he could. Louis fell off the bed screaming.   
“What the hell are you playing?” I asked them in utter confusion.   
Harry jumped up and put his hand over my mouth and said, “Liam! How many times have I told you not to curse?”   
“Never!” I exasperated.   
“Oh well don’t curse. And we’re playing slap it.” Harry told me as Louis climbed back onto the bed with a red impression of Harry’s dick on his cheek.   
“Slap what?” I questioned. Harry leaped up, yelled “This!” and slapped Louis with his cock again. Louis hit the floor.   
I rolled my eyes. “Have either of you seen Niall!?” I blurted out. Both of them looked a mixture of confused and worried.   
“No, where is he?” Louis asked me in a daze.   
“I don’t have time for this.” I said frustrated and heading for the door. Louis and Harry jumped up and grabbed some clothes and followed me out. I grabbed Zayn’s keycard rushed into his room to ask him where Niall was. He wasn’t in his room.   
I heard a faint voice coming from the shower, it was Zayn singing. I pushed the door open not caring whether Zayn was in the middle of an opera concert or not. “Zayn have you seen Niall!” I shouted.   
“No?” He replied to me through the steamy mist of water. I rushed out the room and to my room to grab my coat and some trousers. Harry and Louis were right behind me trying to calm me down. I stepped out into the rain and zipped up my jacket. Lightning lit the sky but I didn’t care. I kept walking almost sprinting just searching for Niall trying to push the tears down.   
My heart was literally in two. I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. We searched for the whole day. It was around six o’clock. I was starving and my eyes were dried from all the crying but I wasn’t going to quit. The wind was picking up when I thought about the board walk. I ran towards the beach with the icey stings of rain splashing against my face. I ran past the empty tables and empty vendors to the end of the board walk   
No Niall.   
I hit my knees and sobbed. Harry and Louis patted my back. My face was numb and so was my heart.  I started to moan out of the pain of not knowing where he was.   
“We should go back to the hotel.” Harry said grabbing my shoulder.   
“We’ve been back five times today!” I shrieked at him.   
“I know but we can find him tomorrow. Maybe he’ll come back in the middle of the night Liam.” Louis said in a whisper just loud enough above the rain.   
I stood up and I walked back to the hotel. I couldn’t feel my body and my knees were weak. I didn’t know if I’d make it but I kept going. I entered the lobby. I entered the elevator. I entered the hallway to my suite. Everything of the past half hour was a blur.   
“It’s OK Liam. Just get a good night’s rest.” Louis said with a sympathetic smile.   
I didn’t try to smile back I didn’t try to fake happiness. I slowly shuffled through my pocket to find my keycard. I inserted the key into the door panel and pushed the door open.   
“Have fun.” Harry smiled at me. I almost wanted to be angry but I couldn’t be. How could he smile at this?   
I pushed the rest of the door open and walked in. The room was dark but out lined with hundreds of candles lighting up the room. In the middle of the room was Niall Horan wearing a suit and tie. He had a single red rose in both his hands.   
He outstretched his arm as to offer me the rose and said “Don’t you know all night, I’ve been waiting for a guy like you to come around?”   
Tears were streaming down my face but this time it wasn’t because of a lack of Niall. It was because of Niall. I walked forward to him unzipping my jacket and throwing it on the floor.   
And I kissed him.


	5. I Want

Kiss is defined as a touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting. Right now, with Niall, I felt all four of them. But there was something else. It was Niall. He brought the best out of everyone and everything, including a kiss.

 

Our lips parted. "Will you go out with me?" Niall requested. He held out the rose for me to accept.

 

I was caught entirely off guard. My heart was melting. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and off my chin. I sniffled and through a whisper I responded, "Yes." Niall leaned up and kissed me on the lips. He handed me the rose.

 

He slipped his hand into mine and led me to the bedroom. I walked in and was amazed. The room was completely lit by candle light. Rose pedals were spread across the bed and floor. He directed me to sit on the bed. The bed's rough covers had been replaced with velvet satin with matching pillows. I ran my hand across the smooth sheets strewn with rose pedals.

 

Niall walked to the table that was set with a champagne bottle and two glasses. He popped the cork off the large glass bottle and the air was instantly filled with a mixture of apples and flowers. It was the real champagne only to be found in the best of shops in France. He tilted the bottle and poured the glass full of a berry blood red. The aroma of the room was beautiful in itself. Niall threw the room over the edge with splendor. This was magnificent.

 

Niall stepped to the dresser picked up the remote and turned on the TV. A fireplace appeared on the screen and you could hear a crackling echoing throughout the room. Niall handed me one of the glasses he had just poured. I set back on the edge of the bed so that me and Niall could comfortably stare into each other's eyes.

 

I hadn't noticed from before but the room had plates full of food decorated around it. Niall grabbed a plate with chocolate dipped strawberries and fed me one. I fed him one too and we sipped our fruity champagne. We had big smiles on our faces and we needed say nothing. We were communicating through our eyes.

 

Once we had finished off the strawberries Niall surprised me with a dinner for two from Nando's. He had set it on a silver platter to make it look fancy. I laughed, kissed him and then we ate.

 

After dinner we had more champagne. I took a large sip of my glass and set it down on the table. I grabbed Niall's tie and pulled him into my kiss.

 

Niall pulled back and said "No, no. Tonight, I'm going to have my way with you." My lips formed into a smile when he tilted me back onto the bed kissing me fervently. He rolled over on top of me and started to undress me I wanted to be loved by him. I wonder if he knew what he put me through. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Niall's chest rose in unison with mine. We stayed there breathing hotly for another hour. That had been the greatest thing I had ever experienced. He kissed me while I set back in a heated daze. He stood and I watched his naked bum walk to the closet and open it. He pulled out two lipstick red robes made of velvet. He pulled his over himself and threw me one.

 

I got out of bed and put it on while Niall poured the last of the champagne into both our glasses. He led me out to the living room. A scent of lavender and vanilla hit my nose. Rose pedals flourished the sofa and floor. The candles were still burning in a dim glow. Niall pushed me onto the couch and then crawled into my arms. We sat there talking and sipping on champagne, our breath deepening as we whispered into each other's ears.

 

"You know we're leaving in the morning." Niall mentioned.

 

I took a gulp of my bubbly and answered, "Yup, to the last concert of our tour."

 

"And then we... we go home for four months." He stated softly. I squeezed him around his stomach to let him know that I'd never leave him.

 

The rain hit the roof with a strongness that I had only heard and seen in Niall tonight. It was perfect. We set there, Niall breathing against my face. I could smell the intoxicating scent of alcohol in it. I kissed his perfect lush lips that made me eccentric.

 

I looked into his eyes. I loved his eyes. Eye contact with him was perfect. You know that pang of butterflies you feel when you look into your crushes eyes? But then the butterflies go away because you know you'll never have that "thing" with them? When I look into Niall's eyes those butterflies that shoot through my stomach stay there. They flutter throughout my body sending electricity down my spine. It's perfect.

 

We talked for many more hours. We finished up our champagne and set it down. I laid across the sofa, Niall still curled into my arms. I pulled Niall into another kiss and whispered, "Promise you'll never leave me. Never."

 

Niall whispered into my ear "Never. I promise." The warmth that came from his breath and body warmed me inside and out. Niall got comfortable, his blonde hair shoved in my face, and drifted into oblivion.

 

I couldn't believe Niall had done everything that he had done for me tonight. It was absolutely perfect.

 

It's the only word to describe Niall and the things he did. Perfect.


	6. Gotta Be You

Niall nudged me into consciousness as the blonde kissed me on the lips and I kissed back. The door shot open with Harry and Louis skipping. Louis had a basket of lavender pedals in his hand. They first skipped around the couch three times and then started to sing.   
“It’s gotta be yoooouuu!!!” Harry started yelling. Louis then grabbed the flowers and showered us with pedals. Niall had a big smile on his face which made me smile.   
“Only yooouuu!” Harry sang. They went around the couch one more time and then skipped off and out the door. Niall’s laugh echoed through the room. All the candles had burned out through the night.   
“Guess we better pack?” I asked.   
“Yup I guess so.” Niall responded. He stood up on top the couch. He purposely showed me his crotch in all its glory. He then jumped off the couch and ran into our bedroom. I chased after him tackling him onto the bed. I kissed his lips and clean ripped off his robe. I kissed his chest and worked my way down to his crotch were his penis was standing high and proud. I kissed the head of it and Niall squealed in delight.   
“Well let’s get packed up.” I said walking away from Niall. Niall’s eyes were wide open.   
“I fucking hate you.” He blasted at me with his erection pointing in my direction.   
I grabbed his mouth and said in the best Harry impression, “Niall! What did I tell you about cursing?”   
“Was it in the same rule as don’t leave your boyfriend with a ‘one direction erection’?” Niall mumbled. I picked up my bags and started to pack them. I pulled off my robe and put on a new pair of boxers and trousers. I pulled on my ‘I heart Irish boys’ shirt.   
“Look, let’s get on the plane to London and then I will do absolutely anything you want.” I slurred my words sexily seducing my newfound boyfriend.   
“Okay fine.” Niall grumbled.   
We packed our things for the next half hour and met Louis, Zayn, and Harry in the hallway. We all walked together out of the hotel for the last time and onto the shuttle bus to take us to the airport. The ride was two and a half hours before we made it. We went through check out. Niall got jealous when one of the security guards checked my crotch. He told him to ‘get your own man’. I laughed but the security guard wasn’t too happy.   
We stepped onto the plane and soon enough took our ascent. Niall kept nudging me asking for it.   
We were on our own private jet so I told the rest of the band to excuse me and I walked towards the lounge. I suddenly kicked Niall telling him to follow. Niall rushed after me.   
“Ever done it on a plane?” I asked Niall while I stripped off my clothes and locked the door behind us.   
“No. Have you?” He asked innocently.   
In all honesty I hadn’t but I told him, “You’re about to find out.” I was completely in my boxers and Niall had barely unbuttoned half his shirt. I grabbed it and ripped it open revealing his sexy abs and chest. I owed him a lot of shopping.   
I pushed him onto the ground. I felt like being dirty and Niall had no objections. I unbuttoned his trousers with my teeth and unzipped them. I pulled his trouser all the way off. I decided everything I did would be with my mouth so I grabbed his boxers with my teeth and pulled them down. Niall’s arousement popped out and hit my mouth. I instantly attacked and shoved him into my throat. I didn’t care if I puked because something was touching the back off my throat. I was going to give Niall the dirtiest most exciting sex possible.   
I sucked as hard as I could make Niall shriek in pleasure. I pulled out and started to wank him. I got the most satisfying growl come from his throat. I stopped messing with his ding-a-ling and went for his chest. I kissed him everywhere bound and determined to taste every bit of skin that boy had to offer. I licked and nibbled at his throat and played. He yelped in delight as I bit and played with every inch of skin he had.   
I kissed him heatedly for a good fifteen minutes and then returned to his pleading cock. I grabbed it as tightly as possible and wanked him harder than ever. I sucked on his balls and played with the skin surrounding it. Another five minutes past of hot sweaty pleasure. I felt his balls tighten and his penis engorge.   
I went hard and fast on him playing with the tip of his dick. “LIAMM!” Niall shouted at me as I licked base to head. I felt a warm gooeyness splash onto my face. Spurt after spurt hit me. Some in my eyes other on my lips and jaw and even some in my hair. Niall’s white hot seed drooled down my face.   
“I’m sorry.” Niall panted. I waved it off and licked around my jaw tasting the salty sweet bliss that had just come from Niall. He tasted perfect. I realized something. Harry was right. It had to be Niall. The song Harry had serenaded to us this morning came flowing back. It was no one else. Only Niall.   
Just when I had started to kiss Niall, Louis and Harry started knocking on the door yelling to be let in.


	7. Stand Up

I heard a key enter the door and unlock it. Harry and Louis pushed open the door. They stared at Niall who was completely naked and me who had Niall's ecstasy plastered on my face and hair.

 

Harry started to scream. Louis stood there wide eyes not making any emotional contact leave his face. He then soon started screaming. I was afraid people would hear them but just sat there. Niall thankfully jumped up grabbed Harry and Louis flung them into the room and locked the door. Harry started hyperventilating and Louis began to try and blurt things out his mouth but all his words completely slurred.

 

Niall lifted me off the ground and we just stared at Louis and Harry. Harry kept breathing faster and faster. Louis soon collected himself and then asked, "Can we play penisball in here?" Harry leaped up and shouted "Penisball yay!"

 

"What is penisball?" Niall asked with a grin on his face. 

 

"Well you're already in uniform so would you like to join us?" Harry asked as he and Louis stripped. 

 

"Sure!" Niall laughed.

 

"Come on Liam join us." Louis peckered in.

 

"No, I'm just going to be... elsewhere." I sighed.

 

"Are you sure Liam?" Niall asked like a precious puppy dog... That I had just molested.

 

"Yea I'm sure." I told them. I turned towards the door.

 

"Liam." Niall said softly. I looked at him and he walked towards me. He grabbed me and instead of kissing me he licked my whole face. He licked up every last inch of himself that was on my face and even in my hair. He then swallowed and continued to kiss me softly yet passionately. We had never had this soft of a kiss. It wasn't the lust worthy kiss we usually had; it was a lovey dovey kiss.

 

I opened the door, stepped out, and then shut it behind me. I walked out into the hallway and towards my seat. I sat down and got ready to go to sleep when Zayn popped up and watched me.

 

"Yes?" I asked irritably.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked. When he asked me things I felt like he was peer pressuring me.

 

"Nothing." I told him.

 

"Okay." Zayn sighed. He set back into his seat.

 

Zayn was so odd. I laid back into my seat and started to fall asleep. I watched the distant clouds pass my window ever so slowly. Niall was the last thing that past through my mind before I fell asleep.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Niall seemed to be the only thing that ever ran through my mind whether I was conscious or unconscious. He was in my dreams. He was in my mind when I woke up from my slumber. He was also staring at me in the seat next to me.

 

"Good morning." He said so softly I thought I may have imagined it.

 

"Morning." I stated.

 

"We'll be landing in less than half an hour." Niall whispered.

 

"Okay." I mumbled.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Niall probed. I thought for a while and a tear rain down my cheek and off my chin.

 

"I... I don't want to leave you for four months." I choked out. I don't think I could be away from Niall. I was downward spiraling into a depression. Tears were streaming down my face and Niall pulled me into a cuddle. He was sniffling so I assumed he was crying too.

 

"Liam. Do you love me?" Niall whispered.

 

"Of course." I whispered back.

 

"How much do you love me?" Niall whimpered.

 

"Whatever it takes, Niall." I responded. "I would walk through the dessert." I halfway sang and halfway choked. My voice was raspy but I continued, "I would walk down the aisle. I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile." Niall inserted his palms into mine and we both whispered the words, "Whatever it takes is fine."

 

"Then we'll get through this." Niall sniveled.

 

We sat there for the rest of the trip until we landed. He kissed the top of my head and then we left.

 

Hours after the plane dilemma we were back in another hotel. We were all quit. Harry, Louis and Zayn were more than likely just worn out. Me and Niall on the other hand were emotionally worn out. I intertwined my hand into his as we got onto the elevator and were shot upwards. We were on the thirtieth floor.

 

When we reached our floor we stepped out and went to our right and walked all the way to the end of the hallway. We stepped in and threw our stuff onto the floor. If I hadn't been so blown out I would have been very amazed by this suite. You could see out to all of London. It was beautiful. The lights brightened the darkened horizon. Everything in the room was absolutely magnificent. Even the carpet felt soft through my shoes.

 

"I'm going to bed Niall." I said as I walked over to him and hugged him around the waist good night.

 

"I'll be there in a few." He whispered. I left him to watch the city scape of London.

 

I walked into our room and pulled all my clothes off and laid them on the floor. The bed wasn't like the last one I had been in. The last one had satin of blood that felt like a calm stream running through my hands. This was very rugged compared to that. When I climbed into the hard bed it was cold. Not only physically but emotionally. The lack of Niall made this bed incomplete. I had to go through four months of this? No Niall?

 

I decided to wait for Niall to come to bed so I could fall asleep better. I waited another half hour but Niall never came. I got out of the bed and made my way into the living room. Niall was laid up on the couch asleep his face was glistening with dried up tears. I choked back my own tears now.

 

This was the most gut-wrenching feeling. Seeing Niall Horan upset? It doesn't get worse than that. I kissed his forehead and went back into my room. I sat on my bed and sobbed. My heart felt like it had been shredded. I was surprised Niall couldn't hear me. I felt terrible. The last thing I remember before falling asleep crying was whimpering Niall's name.


	8. Save You Tonight

I was awoken by the light coming in from the window on my face. I was startled to hear the breath of someone else beside me. Niall’s small frame was moving up and down breathing heavily. I smiled at him as the sun lit up his hair into a beautiful silky blonde. I laid back down my face hitting the not so soft pillow. A smile crept across my face as I realized, maybe everything was going to be alright.   
After half an hour of lying there I got out of bed and decided to go get Niall some breakfast. I went down the elevator and out onto the busy streets of London.  I walked down the sidewalk just looking for anywhere that sold breakfast. I finally came by this small bakery. It was called Lindsey’s Morning Breath. Odd name but it looked good inside.   
I walked in and nobody was there. I waited a good ten minutes just looking for someone to ask me ‘hey, what do you want?’ but nobody came. As I was about to walk outside a young boy about sixteen walked in. “Hey.” He said awkwardly smiling. I smiled back as he walked behind the counter. “What can I get you?”   
I was a little dumbstruck about everything that had just happened. The cute boy just kept smiling until I said, “Uhh can I get two cups of tea, four biscuits, half a pound of fried bacon and a dozen poached eggs.” The boy giggled cutely. “Hungry are we?” He half whispered half snickered.   
“Uh no, I mean yea, I mean, uh heh… It’s for my boyfriend and me.” I really needed to learn how to keep my mouth shut. He smiled at me and then left for the backroom. I felt so stupid!   
The boy returned a few minutes later with a bag full of food and two cups of tea. “So, Liam Payne of One Direction has a boyfriend?”   
“Shut up! Look please don’t tell anyone!” I choked out.   
“I won’t I promise.” He smiled at me. I waited for him to tell me how much I owed him but he never did.   
“How much?”   
“It’s on the house.”   
“W-why??” I was suspicious and kind of worried for some reason.   
“Because you told me a secret like that so I returned the favor. Oh and my numbers in the bag. If you and Niall ever break up, call me.” My mouth dropped. How did he know!? I was freaking out. I left grabbed my food and balanced everything well and left.   
How did he know!? I was scared as my body lifted up the elevator to our suite. When the elevator door opened I practically ran into the room. I set the food down on the table and opened the door to our room. I lightly ran to the table and set down.   
Within seconds Niall was up and running into the kitchen with only his boxers on. I could see the etching of his manhood jumping around as he ran for the food. He sat down and grabbed the bag full of food. He pulled out three biscuits, all the bacon he could get, and ten eggs. He set them on his plate and right before eating he looked at me.   
“I want you to know, I love you more than anything in the world. If you told me to jump, I’d take the fall. If you asked me to never eat again, I would do that for you.” Niall told me as he stared deeply into my eyes. My eyes started to flood with tears. I leaned over to him and pressed my lips against his. It was a short kiss but in the kiss was all I needed to know everything was going to be fine.   
Niall sucked down his food in five minutes flat which was just enough time for me to make an egg and bacon biscuit and take one bite. He sipped his tea as he watched me eat my food.   
“What ya wanna do today?” I asked between mouths full. Niall thought over it until I finish my breakfast when he finally shouted out, “Can we watch a movie? Please! We haven’t had like a movie day together!”   
“Niall, we have them all the time.” I said after I burnt my tongue on my scorching hot tea.   
“Yea, as a band but not as a couple…. Not as…” Niall thought for a moment and then a grin spread across his face ear to ear, “Not as Niam.”   
“Niam? Really?” I said as I carried my tea to the white couch and placed it on the coffee table.   
I laid down on the couch when Niall ran over to me and then jumped on top of me. He straddled me and whimpered, “Please?”   
“Fine, you pick out a movie and I’ll-,” I was cute off by the screech of Niall’s joy. He ran into our room and was back out in seconds with a movie in his hand. It was Grease.   
“Really, you carry that around on tour with you?” I said as I chuckled.   
“Yes.” Niall pouted.   
Niall popped the movie into the TV, jumped on my lap, took a sip of my tea kissed me, and then grabbed a blanket and snuggled his warm body against mine. I don’t know why but when our chest moved in unison from our breath it was the cutes thing every. I wrapped my arm around him and cuddled with him. He nuzzled his head perfectly into my neck and we watched the movie.   
No offense to Niall but I wasn’t a huge fan of Grease. But I loved him and he loved Grease. Therefore I loved… well I still don’t like Grease. Within half an hour Niall was lightly snoring against my chest cutely. I kissed the top of my head and he burrowed his nose farther into my chest as if to get away from the outside world. I smiled as he did so, embraced his warm frame, and fell asleep along with him.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
I opened my eyes refreshed until I saw Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik staring me and Niall down. I wrapped Niall further into my clasp as he moaned. I looked at the TV that was streaming the credits. Harry and Louis walked around the couch and Harry sat on the matching chair. Louis followed suit and sat on Harry’s lap. Zayn walked to the loveseat and plopped down.   
“Can I help you?” I whispered as to not wake Niall.   
“It’s too late babe I’m awake.” Niall said. I rolled my eyes at Harry and Louis.   
Niall sat up and I was a tad bit disappointed to not be connected to his skin anymore. So, I leaned over and laid into his lap and he wrapped his arms around my chest.   
“Yes.” Harry said.   
“With what?!” I replied cruelly.   
“We’re bored!” Louis bursted out.   
“Come again?” Niall whimpered from just waking up stiffness.   
“We never see you anymore since you two started going out.” Harry half whispered half murmured. It sounded like he was embarrassed to be confessing this.   
“We’re sorry.” Niall said.   
“No we’re not. This is our last day together and you’re kind of ruining it.” I stated simply but effectively. “We’ll play with you after our break but we need to be alones today and tonight. Okay?”   
I had said the wrong thing Harry, Louis, and Zayn started shouting there please as to play with them.   
“But it’s not fair!”   
“That’s four months!”   
“I can’t believe you’re abandoning us!”   
I looked at Niall and I kissed him. Their arguments continued as my plan deepened in passion. I grabbed the hem of Niall’s shirt and pulled it over his head exposing his cute pale abs. Zayn stood up and left the room. I smiled into Niall’s kisses as he did so. Niall grabbed my shirt and practically ripped it off. Louis rose from Harry’s lap and left the room.   
Me and Niall stood up and I grabbed him by the front of his trousers. I unbuttoned them slowly and then ripped them down to his ankle and he stepped out of them. We made out for another good five minutes and I started to lick Niall’s body everywhere I could when Niall grabbed my jeans as well and pulled down my legs. He kissed my man hood through my tight boxer briefs then rose to his feet and we began making out again.   
For once I let Niall be more dominant through our kisses. I felt his tongue push mine back as he explored my mouth. His tongue stopped abruptly and he pulled away.   
“What d’ hell is your problem?” Niall shouted at Harry. Niall’s golden leprechaun accent got to me. It always did. I loved it more than life its self. It made me want to pounce on him, and once Harry had exited shutting the door behind him I did just that.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
After our last concert that night, me and Niall had to say our good byes.   
“Well, I guess I’ll see ya in four months.” I told Niall pushing the tears back. He however had burrowed his face into my chest in the final desperate try that that would keep us together. It looked like I’d be doing most the talking for this one.   
“When you’re at home I’m gonna call because you know I adore ya.” I said.   
“You have five minutes Mr. Payne.” My escort told me as he walked by.   
“I’m not going to get any sleep without you.” I continued pulling him further in. “I love you, and you never forget it okay?   
“Okay.” Niall murmured into my chest. My chest was wet and warm from his breath and tears. He pulled out of the hug. He looked terrible. He looked like he had had an allergic reaction with his puffy eyes and face and the redness was terrible. “I love you too.”   
“I love you more.” I said smiling at him while we rubbed our nose against each other’s.   
“I can’t be Superman.” I said as I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. “But for you I’ll be your superhuman.”   
I kissed his lips and then set him down.   
“We have to go. Now!” My escort said grabbing me and dragging me to the plane. I tried to resist him but he had me in a tight grasp.   
“You know I love you!” I yelled.   
“I love you too Liam!”


	9. Tell Me A Lie

I sat back against my childhood bed. It was now unfamiliar, it was cold. It didn’t have a certain blonde boy to comfort me. Mum walked in and sat on the side of my bed. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me on my cheek. I faked a smile and carried on with the same thoughts I had been having for the past month.   
“What’s wrong?”  Mum asked as she looked at me sadly.   
“Nothing.” I said for the hundredth time.   
“I know there’s something wrong. You were never able to lie well Liam.” She said smiling at me. She was right. I never got away with anything as a kid and it didn’t look like that was about to change.   
“I miss Ni…… I miss the band.” I said catching myself before saying Niall. “It’s the longest I’ve been away from him.”   
“Him?” Mum asked suspiciously.   
“Mostly Niall I mean.” I wasn’t even going to try and hide it anymore.   
“Come on, let’s go watch some of the teley.” I smiled and got up to go watch some TV. She turned on the movie Titanic and watched it intently. That is until she fell asleep. It was around midnight when I decided I would change the movie and watch click.   
When I stood up a loud bang came from the door and I practically jumped out of my skin. I slowly walked towards the door and turned on the porch light. I creaked open the door to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was my pale skinned, blonde, Irish boyfriend. I pulled the door completely opened and I ran at Niall. I picked him up in my embrace.   
The sheer happiness of seeing him cannot be expressed through words. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I kissed him. I set him down, grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside. Mum was standing in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.   
“Hi, Mrs. Payne.” Niall smiled cheekily.   
“Good morning Niall. How have you been?” Mum said half asleep.   
“I doing well thank you.” His accent shined through him very brightly now. More than when we were on tour.   
“Can he stay?” I asked.   
“Well I don’t very well think we can send him back to Ireland tonight.” She said looking at her watch and smiling.   
“Thank you!” I yelled grabbing Niall and dragging him to my room. This was the first time I had seen Niall in a month and I had never been so happy to see someone. He always made the depressive feelings dissipate into warm happy thoughts. We sat on the bed and hugged.   
We talked for about an hour about how he got to come back to me. Soon enough we started getting tired but not wanting to go to sleep we decided to ask each other questions.   
“So why did your parents break up?” The grin on Niall’s face slowly turned deep in thought.   
“I don’t really know.” He said questionably.   
“Do you care?” I said hoping to learn more about him.   
“Hey! It’s my turn.” Niall said smirking ear to ear with mischief written all over his face. “Who was your first?”   
“My first what? Girlfriend? Well I mean that was-,”   
“No.” Niall said cutting me off. “Who was the first person you ever. You know… did it with?”   
Now my smile faded. Memories shot through my head. Long ago buried regrets were surfacing. I took Niall’s hands into mine and smiled. “My first was you.”   
“Oh come on!” Niall shouted I shushed him not wanting to wake anyone throughout the house. “Seriously! Just-,”   
“It’s my turn. Who was your first?” I asked unoriginally but wanting to know.   
“You were my first.”   
“That’s a lie!” I shouted.   
“What?” Niall asked almost scared.   
“I was not your first! I remember all the times you, Harry, and Louis laughed about it. They would never tell me who it was.” I was kind of hurt but I wasn’t going to show it. “At least tell me if they are a he or she.”   
“His name was Liam Payne.” He said looking into my eyes.   
“Don’t lie to me. Tell me.” I said forcefully.   
“Ok fine tell me when me, Louis, and Harry where laughing about it.”   
“It was about half a year ago in Australia…   
…………   
I walked out of the bathroom in my swimming shorts to go ask Niall how I looked. I purposely dressed in tight clothing hoping to catch the young Irish boy’s attention. Today I didn’t have a shirt on. Sweat glistened off my body due to my work out only half an hour before. I had on tight short swimming trunks and walked out onto the top of the deck. I was about to round the corner when I heard.   
“I still can’t believe you two did it!” Harry laughed. Niall and Louis laughed alongside him.   
“Well I mean it just happened. I mean it was during the x-factor!” Niall said defensively.   
“So you didn’t enjoy it?” Harry requested the information.   
“Yea, I’m kind of interested to hear this one myself.” Louis chimed in.   
“Yes of course it was pretty amazing.” Niall said. Niall never told me things like this. Tears welled up in my eyes. I turned to leave when Niall said, “But even though we did it, it was just a fling. You know who it is I really want?”   
I ran for it. I didn’t want to hear what skimpy bitch Niall was after now. I sprinted down the stairs and sat on one of the cabins beds and cried. I knew I shouldn’t have. I knew deep down I would never have Niall as mine but it still hurt.   
“Hey are you okay Liam?” Niall asked looking at me.   
…………   
Niall shut up now that I had told him the story. He looked deep in thought and in pain.   
“Look if I tell you… promise me you won’t get upset.” Niall said almost in tears.   
“Don’t give me a reason to be upset.” I said coldly.   
“Look it just happened Liam. I was alone. And… and….”   
“Just tell me Niall please.” I couldn’t take this anymore.   
“OK, let me explain to you this first….   
…………   
I was walking down the hallway of the x-factor dorms when an older teenager stepped out of the shower room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at me and then shook my hair with his hot wet hand. I smiled at him and we were on our way. He was very cute. Almost sexy. But I had another guy on my mind at this time.   
Liam Payne.   
His voice captivated me at boot camp. Not only his voice but also his face… and body… and everything.  He was that charming type… The twinkle in his eyes… It got me every time.   
“Hello?” The older brunette said to snap me out of my daydream.   
“Huh?” I said in a daze. He chuckled at me and grabbed my hand.   
“Come on.” He said cutely. I smiled and went with him. He was full of energy. He pulled out his key and opened his room.   
“What are we doing?” I thought aloud grinning.   
The boy pulled off his jacket and took my chin in his hand and he kissed me. It was aggressively sweet. I was really hyped on wanting to found Liam but I found this guy. I don’t even know his name but he was in captivating. He put me in a trance… like a romantic trance. He used his silver tongue to talk me into his bed… His smooth voice that sounded grown up was so appealing to me.   
When I left the next morning from a great experience I was still looking for Liam. I had no idea who the man I had just lost my virginity to was. That is until… We formed One Direction. When we stood there and waited for the judges to decide our fate… Standing in the same line as me was…………

 

“Louis!!!!!?”


	10. What Makes You Beautiful

I paced around my room as my heart beat rapidly. Niall looked uncomfortably still as he watched me. Yea I had no rights to be upset but I was and that’s then end of it. Louis took Niall’s virginity. No I had every right to be upset.   
“Liam, please I was-,” Niall started.   
“I don’t want to hear it. Save it for the morning.” I crawled into bed while Niall sat above the covers. I heard him sniffle. My heart shattered but I tried to convince myself it didn’t matter. ‘Let him cry. He deserves it.’ I thought. I knew I didn’t mean it.   
Love and anger clashed inside me, one trying to prevail over the other. Hours passed and Niall was still sobbing his eyes out and I couldn’t sleep. As anger subsided my inner demon backed off and I sat up. I wrapped my arms around Niall’s stomach. I was wide awake and I was pretty sure he was too.   
I kissed his cheek and tasted the salt of his sadness on my lips. Light was shining slightly through my window as the orange horizon penetrated the sky when I heard the door knock. Who the hell is here at this time? Niall’s head perked up as I heard my mom shifting from the living room to the door. She had been awake for about an hour now.   
The door slowly creaked open and then there was silence… but not for long.   
“LIAM JAMES PAYNE! GET IN HERE NOW!” My mother shouted. My heart froze over and stopped beating. I had no idea what was happening but it wasn’t good. Niall stood up behind me and we walked for the door.   
Mum’s face was completely red; her expression was of pure confusion and anger. In her left hand was a bunch of papers and documents. In her right was a baby carriage.   
“Explain this!” She shouted. She sat the baby down and handed me the papers.   
The first page was a letter… from Danielle:

Dear Liam,   
If you remember thirteen months ago then you should understand why I am here. I’m sorry this is so sudden but I can’t take care of this child and felt like you would be more responsible with this job. Don’t get me wrong I love him very much but I don’t think I’d be the right person to raise this child. All rights of naming him have been put to you and every right has been placed under you. I’m very sorry this is happening the way it is. I’m sure you will be capable of being a father. I have bought all things that will be needed for you to take care of him. Before you try and testify this isn’t your child stapled to this sheet is a DNA test proving it. I’m so so sorry. His birth certificate and every document he’ll ever need is in the packet in one of the bags.   
Sorry, Danielle.

I sat down the papers on the table and looked at Niall who had the baby in his arms smiling at it. I didn’t know what to feel. I always said I wanted to be a young father and now I could be… and with Niall.   
The small child giggled as Niall made a funny face. I sat down and went through the documents as mum went outside and got the rest of the stuff I that she had left. His birth certificate said he was born on April 14, 2012. I watched as Niall played with him.   
“What do you want to name him?” I smiled. Mom shrieked as the bags slammed against the floor.   
“You’re keeping him? Have you thought of what this could do to your carrier?” She blabbered on. The only thing that was flashing through my mind was me and Niall and this child.   
“Yes. We’re keeping him.” I said proudly.   
“We!? I don’t think so I am not taking care of another-,” Mum started to babble.   
“No. We, as in me and Niall. He’s ours now.” I said standing up and sitting beside Niall as I held his hand. Niall kissed the baby boys forehead. I kissed Niall’s cheek.   
“I… I need to sit down.” Mum said as she walked over to the couch. Me and Niall stood and followed her to the living room. We sat on the seat as I started to explain the story to her. The story of me and Niall.   
Niall held the baby by the stomach and he stood up on Niall’s knees. Niall made him dance around and the baby laughed. My heart melted at this it was so sweet. When I was done with my story mom said ‘awe’ and smiled at Niall.   
“You’re insecure.” Niall started to sing in a baby voice while he made the baby dance. My grin grew wider as Niall kept singing. “Don’t know what for; you’re turning heads when you walk through the door!” At that last part Niall turned the baby to face me and he laughed. He sat the baby down in his lap and then covered his face with his hands. “Don’t need make up, to cover up!”   
The song continued with little baby gestures. But he finally whispered, “That’s what makes you beautiful.” Niall curled him into his arms and the baby smiled as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.   
“So what are we going to name him?” Mum grinned cheekily. 

 

 

The End.


End file.
